Privateers
The Privateers are a faction of mercenaries based on the Rook Islands with Hoyt Volker acting as their leader. Compared to Vaas' Pirates they are much better equipped and organized, wearing tactical gear and using state of the art weaponry Most of the Privateers have military training to fight professianally. They were hired by Hoyt to protect him and his business. They can be distinguished by their yellow clothing and armour. After Hoyts death and the destruction of most their organization, it can be assumed that they disbanded or the Rakyat finished off what remained of them. Background The Privateers take the Pirates place as enemies once the player reaches the Southern Island, being tougher to take down than the latter, but once Jason acquires the Privateer recruit uniform, they will only attack if provoked. It is important to note that even when wearing the uniform, Jason is not allowed to enter high-security command centres or outposts. Also, Jason will not be allowed to attack civilians while wearing the Privateer suit; doing so will cause nearby Rakyat to attack him. The Privateer uniform also has no effect on Vaas' pirates and they will still attack him. Notable Members * Hoyt Volker (leader) * Sam Becker (acting as a spy for Willis Huntley and the C.I.A.) * Jason Brody (temporarily, under the alias of Foster) * Scuttlebutt Privateers The Privateers are more dangerous and better equipped then the Pirates. They are a tough faction that will not go down easily without a fight. There are slightly less Privateer variants compared to Pirates. * Privateer Assaulter * Privateer Assaulter Elite * Privateer Charger * Privateer Defender * Privateer Heavy Flamer * Privateer Heavy Gunner * Privateer Recruit * Privateer RPG Shooter * Privateer Sniper * Privateer Sniper Elite The Rules Upon arrival on the Rook Islands Hoyt provides recruits with a set of rules. They are as follows: # Protect Hoyt's product # Kill any native on sight # All profits go to Hoyt As punishment for breaking the rules the offender will be placed in a small metal cage, doused in petrol and burnt alive. This is witnessed when Jason infiltrates the docks to pose as one of Hoyt's men and gain his trust. Trivia * At first, the Privateers seem to have an uneasy alliance with Vaas' Pirates. But the alliance is soon broken with the death of Vaas Montenegro at the hands of Jason. * As stated in the handbook, some Privateers come from a military background while some without prior experiences are also recruited. * The Privateers earn a minimum pay cheque of $30,000 USD. * Historically a Privateer is a pirate hired by a government to raid enemy ships during time of war. Privateers were very common during the 18th century. It makes sense in game that the Privateers are simply upgraded Pirates, as that was what Privateers basically were hundreds of years ago. * Their flag has a skull and crossbones design on a globe and on a yellow background. Interestingly, Privateers' flags are the only flags that do not consist of white paint on a background. This is to prove that the Privateers are much more advanced in both power and wealth than the pirates and the Rakyat. * The handbook entry on the Patrol Boat implies that Willis possibly sent out some Privateers (or Pirates). * Liberating all the outposts on the south island will stop every naval and land patrol of the Privateers, however the Compound and the Airstrip will still serve as their spawn points. * During one mission at the bridge a Privateer Defender will remind his squadmate to not open fire unless threatened. This is a twist on the rules of the Privateers since they were ordered to kill natives on sight, instead it gives Jason a hint that he cannot kill a Privateer unless he is shot at first. * Privateers tend to win in gunfights with the Rakyat due to their superior armour and equipment. * Privateers will curiously never fire on Pirates, even after their alliance was broken. This can be observed by provoking a Privateer boat into following you to the Northern island and leading them to a group of pirates, or by entering the map editor and spawning Privateers and Pirates near each other. This is probably an oversight as Pirates and Privateers were never meant to directly encounter each other and are considered as part of the same faction, just seperated by a barrier. * In their dialogue, Privateers may occasionally make a Jurassic Park reference. * Just like their Pirate dialogue counterparts, some Privateers want to leave The Rook Islands. Some of them will mutter another Privateer making more money than each other and asking if they could raise their ranks and their earnings than their regular allowance. * You can tell that Most Privateers have had military training and what to do in a fight. When they attack Jason they will usually mutter Advancing, cover me! and Blocking this position! which also indicates that the Privateer will defend that position and not letting Jason enter it alive. Gallery Privateer Assaulter.jpg|Privateer Assaulter Privateer Assaulter Elite.jpg|Privateer Assaulter Elite Privateer Charger.jpg|Privateer Charger Privateer Defender.jpg|Privateer Defender Privateer Heavy Assaulter.jpg|Privateer Heavy Flamer Privateer Heavy Gunner.jpg|Privateer Heavy Gunner Privateer Recruit.jpg|Privateer Recruit Privateer RPG Shooter.jpg|Privateer RPG Shooter Privateer Sniper.jpg|Privateer Sniper Privateer Sniper Elite.jpg|Privateer Sniper Elite Category:Far Cry 3 Factions Category:Far Cry 3 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Characters